Flexible polymeric bags and cardboard cartons are two common forms of absorbent article packages commercially available today. For a variety of reasons, including costs and disposal waste volume, the packages can be tightly/efficiently packed with the absorbent articles. This can make removing individual absorbent articles challenging, particularly when the package is on the fuller side and/or when the articles are very thin (e.g., overall caliper of 1 to 5 millimeters). The present invention provides one or more solutions that balance the need for efficiently packed packages and a consumer's ability to easily remove individual articles from the same.